


Going Down Swinging

by fleurlb



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Women Being Awesome, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/pseuds/fleurlb





	Going Down Swinging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abluestocking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluestocking/gifts).



It was Day 67 of the Zombie Apocalypse, and Ruth Bader Ginsburg was sick of being stuck in an undisclosed location with other "persons of strategic or political significance."

"Hill," she hissed, "We need to go down swinging. This is no way to live our last days."

"But the General--" protested Hillary.

"Forget about that risk-adverse weenie. Let's raid the armory, visit the Smithsonian, and kill some damn zombies. We can bring Scalia and Thomas as bait."

Ruth put out a fist and looked at her friend with pleading eyes.

Hillary hesitated, then sealed the deal with a defiant bump.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Going Down Swinging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079405) by [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer)




End file.
